Seven of Nine
|Name=Seven of Nine |Alias/Spitzname=Seven |Spezies=Mensch (Borg) |Geschlecht=weiblich |Größe= |Borgbezeichnung=Seven of Nine tertiäres Attribut von Unimatrix 01 |Dienstnummer= |Merkmale=Borgimplantate nicht vollständig entfernt |Geburt=2348, Tendara |Assimilation=2356, FGC-7861340‎ |Befreit=2374 |Tod= |Heimat=Erde |Familie=Familie Hansen |Beruf= *Hilfseinheit der Borg-Königin (als Borg-Drohne) *Temporale Agentin (kurzzeitig) |Organisation= *Sternenflotte (ehemals) *Zeitflotte (kurzzeitig) *Denkfabrik (kurzzeitig) *Fenris Rangers |Position= |Vorheriger Posten=[[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] |Derzeitiger Posten= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= *Unimatrix 01 **Trimatrix 09 *Unimatrix 0 |Spezialgebiet=Borg, u.a. Transwarptechnik, Temporaltechnik |Zugehörigkeit= *Borg-Kollektiv *Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten |Insignia= }}Annika Hansen ist ein Mensch, der im 24. Jahrhundert aktiv ist. Sie wird 2348 in der Tendara als Kind zweiter ehrgeiziger Wissenschaftler geboren, die die Borg erforschen wollen. Dies führt später dazu, dass die gesamte Familie, einschließlich Annika, während einer Mission assimiliert werden. Annika bekommt die Bezeichnung Seven of Nine und wird zur Borg-Drohne. Erst 2374 wird sie von der Crew der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] befreit und reist mit dem Sternenflottenschiff zurück in den Alpha-Quadranten. Biografie Kindheit 2348 - 2355 Annika Hansen wird 2348 auf der Tendara-Kolonie geboren. Ihre Eltern Erin Hansen und Magnus Hansen sind ehrgeizige Wissenschaftler, die ihre Tochter lieben, aber eine Obsession für die Borg entwickeln. Sie entwickeln Theorien über die Borg, die bis dato nur anhand von Sensorechos oder el-aurianische Erzählungen bekannt sind. "Produktionszeichnungen" Annikas Tante, Irene Hansen, liebt ihre Nichte sehr. Sie backt ihrer Nichte Annika gerne diese Erdbeer-Tarts, doch müssen nach Annikas Ansicht die Erdbeeren perfekt reif sein. Als Kind will Annika unbedingt Ballerina werden. links|miniatur|Die junge Annika spielt mit einem Kubus-Modell. In den frühen 2350ern leben die Hansens auf Tendara. Hier spielt Annika mit dem Modell eines Borg-Kubus' und wird von ihrem Vater gerügt, da dies kein Spielzeug sei. Die Hansens legen der Stenenflotte kurze Zeit später einen Plan vor, in dem von der Erforschung verschiedener Spezies des Delta-Quadranten die Rede ist. Da die Sternenflotte generell daran interessiert ist, was sich hinter dem Raum des Romulanischen Sternenimperiums liegt, akzeptiert der Wissenschaftsrat das Anliegen der Hansens und übergibt der Familie das Wissenschaftsschiff [[USS Raven (NAR-32450)|USS Raven]]. Während ihrer Forschungsmissionen im Beta-Quadranten im Jahr 2354 (Sternzeit 32611.4), Annika ist zu dieser Zeit vier Jahre alt, stolpert das Schiff über die Überreste eines Borg-Kubus'. Sie stellen fest, dass das Schiff aus dem Delta-Quadranten stammt und entwickeln eine immer größere Affinität für die Borg. Beide beschließen ihren Kurs gen Delta-Quadranten fortzusetzen. [[Bild:Annika_Hansen,_2356.jpg|rechts|miniatur|Annika auf der Brücke der Raven, 2356.]] Um 2355 erreicht die USS Raven den bis dato äußersten Außenposten der Föderation: Den Drexler-Außenposten auf Heronius II. Nachdem das Schiff, unter dem falschen Namen Jefferies, dort einige Zeit verbleibt, entscheiden sich die Hansens weiter gen Delta-Quadranten zu fliegen. Aufzeichnungen von Deep Space 4 enthalten diese Informationen und werden schließlich zur Erde weitergeleitet. Sie weichen dabei von ihrem Flugplan ab und durchqueren die Neutrale Zone. 2356 2356 verliert das Sternenflottenkommando und der Wissenschaftsrat schließlich den Kontakt zum Schiff. Im gleichen Jahr (Sternzeit 32623.5) messen die Sensoren der Raven schließlich Triquantenwellen, sowie Transwarpsignaturen. Als ein Borg-Kubus am Rande des Systems auftaucht, setzten die Hansens einen Kurs und scannen das Schiff. Die Borg tun es ihnen gleich, ignorieren jedoch das Vermessungsschiff, da es keine Bedrohung darstellt. In den folgenden Tagen verfolgen die Hansens den Kubus und erforschen sein Inneres mithilfe von Bioneuralen Dämpfern, die sie vor den Borg tarnen. links|miniatur|Die letzten Momente Annikas vor ihrer Assimilation. Als der Kubus schließlich zu Sternzeit 32629.4 seinen Transwarpantrieb aktiviert, folgen die Hansens dem Schiff in seinem Kielwasser bis in den Delta-Quadranten. Bei Sternzeit 32634.9 wird die Raven schließlich von einem Ionensturm getroffen und der multiadaptive Schild fällt für 13,2 Sekunden aus. Die Borg entdecken daraufhin das kleine Vermessungsschiff und sehen es als Bedrohung an. Zwar kann die Raven fliehen, doch setzen die Borg alles daran das Föderationsschiff zu finden. Das Schiff fliegt schließlich in den Raum der B'omar-Soveränität ein, verfolgt von den Borg, und versucht auf einem Klasse-M-Planeten nahe dem Agrat-Mot-Nebel notzulanden. Bei Sternzeit 40840.211 kommt es schließlich zum Unausweichlichen: Die Borg entern die gelandete Raven und assimilieren Teile des Schiffs. Als mehrere Borg-Drohnen die Raven erkunden, flieht Annikas Mutter zu ihrer Tochter und befielt ihr sich unter dem Bett zu verstecken, während sie sich anderweitig in Annikas Zimmer versteckt. Als eine Borg-Drohne ihre Mutter findet und assimiliert, schreit Annika und wird dabei selbst entdeckt. Als Borg-Drohne 2356 - 2366 Als sich Annika der Drohne erwehrt, erkennen die Borg ihre Besonderheit. Da sie keine Furcht vor den Borg zeigt, wird sie als Hilfsdrohne für die Borg-Königin vorgemerkt, und in das Royalprotokoll eingeschrieben. miniatur|rechts|Der Kubus ist die Heimat Annikas für die ersten Jahre. Eine Borg-Drohne nimmt Annika schließlich an die Hand und infiziert das Mädchen mit Nanosonden mithilfe zwei Assimilationsröhrchen, die in den Nacken eindringen. Während ihren letzten Augenblicken als menschliches Individuum, blickt sie auf ihr Kuscheltier Rosie, dass am Boden liegt. Annika wird schließlich mit ihren bereits infizierten Eltern an Bord des Kubus' gebeamt. Während der Assimilation kommt es zu einem kleinen Fehler, sodass Annika ihre Individualität während des Regenerationszyklus beibehält. In dieser Umgebung, namens Unimatrix 0, agiert sie als Mensch, wacht sie auf, als Drohne. An Bord des Schiffes versucht sie sich der Assimilation innerlich zu erwehren. Tatsächlich schafft sie es sich in ihrer Borg-Reifungskammer an ihre Tante Helen und ihre Mutter zu erinnern. Die Borg entscheiden die Zufuhr von Nanosonden zu erhöhen, um ihre Individualität mehr zu unterdrücken, nachdem die Borg-Königin beschließt ein besonderes Augenmerk auf Annika zu legen. 2361 befindet sich der Kubus im Primären Unikomplex und es öffnet sich schließlich die Reifungskammer Annikas und gibt sie als Borg-Drohne frei. Als sie von drei Borg-Drohnen in Empfang genommen wird, wird die ausgereifte Drohne vor die Borg-Königin gebracht, die sie in Augenschein nimmt und ihr anschließend die Bezeichnung "Seven of Nine" gibt. 2367 - 2374 Absturz auf Planet 1865-Alpha Als Seven of Nine assimiliert die Borg-Drohne im Laufe ihres Lebens zahlreiche Individuen verschiedener Spezies', darunter Cardassianer, Klingonen, Ferengi, Menschen, Bajoraner, Bolianer und Krenim. miniatur|links|2368 wird Seven mit Individualität konfrontiert. In den späten 2360ern wird Seven of Nine auf Sphäre 222 eingesetzt. Das Schiff tritt 2368 eine Reise in die Markonia-Region an, wo das Schiff schwer beschädigt wird und auf dem Planeten 1865-Alpha bruchlandet. Den Absturz überleben dabei nur fünf Borg-Drohnen: Two of Nine, Three of Nine, Four of Nine, Seven of Nine und eine weitere Drohne, die jedoch bald ihren Verletzungen erliegt. Da die Drohnen vom Hive-Bewusstsein getrennt sind und die Transwarpeindämmung des Wracks kurzerhand zu explodieren droht, verlassen die Überlebenden den Unglücksort. Wenig später kehrt bei einigen Drohnen die Individualität zurück und sie erinnern sich an ihr früheres Leben. Four of Nine erinnert sich an seinen Namen P'Chan und an die Gebräuche seines Volkes. Seven of Nine, die die Führung der Gruppe übernimmt, ordnet an die irrelevanten Daten beiseite zu schieben und die Arbeit an einer Kommunikationsbake fortzusetzen. rechts|miniatur|Seven of Nine reassimiliert P'Chan. Um zu überleben, errichten die Drohnen schließlich eine Feuerstelle, um das Fleisch einer toten Drohne zu essen. Dabei erinnert sich Seven of Nine an Begebenheiten ihrer Kindheit, wo ihr Vater Lagerfeuer errichtete. Da Seven mit den Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit nicht fertig wird, beginnt sie gewaltsam die anderen Überlebenden in ein kleines Kollektiv zu reassimilieren. Später werden die vier von einem Borgschiff gefunden und ins Kollektiv zurückgebracht. Krieg mit Spezies 8472 In den 2370ern dient die Drohne Seven of Nine an Bord von Kubus 3764. Als das Kollektiv 2373 den Planeten Lynnra als Assimilationsobjekt ansieht, entsenden die Borg dutzende Kuben, darunter Sevens Kubus. Seven gehört zu einem von mehreren Bodentrupps, die die Lynnrali assimilieren. Eines von Seven of Nines Opfern ist die Frau Eilara. Die junge Frau wird auf Seven of Nines Kubus gebeamt und dort mit weiterer Kybernetik versehen, nachdem Seven of Nine ihr mehr Nanosonden injiziert. Fortan dient Eilara als Drohne im Kollektiv. "Seventh Heaven" miniatur|links|Seven of Nine in den 2370ern. Ende des Jahres starten die Borg eine Invasion des Flüssigraums, eine Dimension, in der Spezies 8472 lebt. Diese Spezies ist biologisch allen anderen bekannten Spezies überlegen und die Borg möchten sie der Perfektion willen assimilieren. Sie scheitern und werden von Spezies 8472 zurückgeschlagen. Die einstigen Invasoren werden nun zu Gejagten, als hunderte Bioschiffe in das Primäruniversum einfallen. Auch Seven of Nines Kubus wird in Kampfhandlungen verstrickt. Als die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] 2373 auf ihrem Weg zur Erde entdeckt, dass eine Passage durch den Borg-Raum existiert, in der keine Borgschiffe sind, findet sich das Föderationsschiff im Konflikt wieder. Der Doktor entwickelt schließlich auf der Grundlage der Nanosondentechnik der Borg eine Biowaffe gegen Spezies 8472 und Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway geht eine Allianz mit den Borg ein. Dazu fliegt die USS Voyager in ein Borg-System, wo sie auf Kubus 3764 trifft, der das Schiff zu assimilieren versucht. Schnell zeigt sich, dass die Borg auf die Crew der Voyager angewiesen sind. Als einige Bioschiffe das System angreifen, flieht der Kubus mit der Voyager aus dem System. [[Bild:Seven Borg Schild.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Seven of Nine versucht die USS Voyager zu übernehmen.]] Janeway schlägt dem Kollektiv schließlich vor einen "Sprecher" für die Borg auszuwählen, wie es einst bei Locutus geschehen war. Seven of Nine wird schließlich ausgewählt. Die Zusammenarbeit gelingt, bis ein Bioschiff auftaucht und den Kubus angreift. Die Borg wollen eine Zerstörung der Nanosonden nicht riskieren und lassen den Kubus mit dem Bioschiff kollidieren. Zuvor beamt sich jedoch ein kleiner Trupp Drohnen, darunter Seven of Nine, in den Frachtraum der Voyager. Da Janeway jedoch schwer vereltzt und nicht ansprechbar ist, übernimmt Commander Chakotay das Kommando. Er ist für einen härteren Kurs den Borg gegenüber, was das Kollektiv nicht akzeptiert. Seven übernimmt die Kontrolle über den Deflektor und öffnet einen Spalt in den Flüssigraum. Chakotay befielt die Frachtraumtore zu öffnen und lässt so alle Borg in den Weltraum sorgen - bis auf Seven of Nine, die sich in einer Jefferies-Röhre befindet. Nachdem Janeway sich später erholt, übernimmt sie das Kommando wieder. Der erste Einsatz gegen Spezies 8472 glückt und die INvasoren ziehen sich in den Flüssigraum zurück. Mit dem Sieg der Borg über die Spezies, sehen die Borg nun die Chance die Voyager zu assimilieren, doch wird sie aufgehalten, als Chakotay mithilfe des Hive-Bewusstseins in ihr Bewusstsein eindringt. Ihre Verbindung zum Kollektiv wird getrennt und Seven fällt ins Koma. An Bord der USS Voyager 2374 ... 2375 ... 2376 ... 2377 ... 2378 ... Weiteres Wirken ... Eine neue Ära Im Jahr 2399 arbeitet Picard gerade auf den Weinbergen, als eine junge Frau namens Dahj auf ihn zukommt. Sie bittet Picard um Hilfe. Picard beschließt im Sternenflotten-Hauptquartier die Admiralität von dem Zusammentreffen mit Dahj zu unterrichten. Dies führt dazu, dass Picard abermals mit den Borg in Kontakt kommt. In jenem jahr sucht Seven of Nine Picard auf, um ihn zu fragen, was er vorhat.Comic-Con "Picard-Museum" Persönlichkeit & Fähigkeiten ... Hintergrundinformationen Externe Links * *Seven of Nine auf startrek.com Referenzen }} en:Seven of Nine Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Sternenflottenpersonal Kategorie:Borg Kategorie:Befreite Borg-Drohne Kategorie:USS Voyager Personal Kategorie:Mitglied des Borg-Kollektivs Kategorie:Unimatrix 01 Kategorie:Trimatrix 09 Kategorie:Mitglied der Fenris Rangers